


[Podfic] Disregard the Danger by DestinationToast

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post-Season/Series 03, additional information about relationships in Author's Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. Nobody knows the whole truth about Mary Morstan. With the possible exception of the British government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Disregard the Danger by DestinationToast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disregard the Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327075) by [destinationtoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/destinationtoast). 



  **Runtime 8:56:25.**

This took me longer than it should have, but here it is at last. Toasty, I hope you like it! ♥

So many thanks to sw70, my excellent beta listener, for so much help and kindness.

Here are the [notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1327075#work_endnotes) referred to in the tags.

If you have any problems please tell me in a comment, and I'll do my best to help you. 

  

**zip of mp3s (310MB)**

(Please note that this is a zip file and you will need to unzip it. If you're not sure how to do that, or are unable to do that on your device, you should be able to use the one big mp3 file.)

  * [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bpys512ypbh6nzg/Disregard_The_Danger_Podfic_mp3.zip)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/zip/U-uBgdaqba/Disregard_The_Danger_Podfic_mp.html)



**One big mp3 (306MB)**

(Note, this is a BIG mp3 that could choke some player software. If you have problems, use the zip of mp3s, the chapters are much more digestible in size.)

  * [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ad3baph7n1zxt65/Disregard_the_Danger_Podfic.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/CHpkGPR2ce/Disregard_the_Danger_Podfic.html)



**m4b (255MB)**

  * [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qyuh9p5jjwlut34/Disregard_the_Danger_Podfic.m4b)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/file/V_0R2leCba/Disregard_the_Danger_Podfic.html)




End file.
